The Tale of an Unusual Love
by Jillian13.2000
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob's story. I know it's overdone.
1. The Basics of an Unusual Life

**I know that this plot is way overdone but I really enjoy these stories as a reader so I decided that I was gonna try one myself. I'll try to update at least once very two weeks but I make no promises. Okay I'm done with the dilly-dally, on with the story.**

**P.S. The italics are Renesmee using her gift to communicate.**

The Tale of an Unusual Love

Chapter 1: The Basics of an Unusual Life

My name is Renesmee Carly Cullen and I'm an anomaly even in the crazy supernatural world that I live in. My life is completely insane.

Let's start with the basics, my mother Bella, a human, and my father Edward, a vampire, fell in love against all odds. When they got married after my mom completed high school things took a crazy turn. They went on their honeymoon and well I'll leave out the details but my mother came back with me. I killed my mother when I was born but my father turned her. And they're living happily ever after.

The rest of my family is where it gets complicated and blurry. There's my grandfather Carlisle, he's the oldest vampire of them all. He turned everyone and played a father figure to the new vampires turned. He acts as a father to my dad. Carlisle is the most tolerate of human blood as he is a doctor in town. (Quick side note: my family only drinks animal blood.) Carlisle fell in love with my grandmother Esme whom is part of my namesake. Esme is the sweetest most welcoming maternal figure ever. She played the role of mother to her chicks in a house full of adult vampires. My grandparents run the household.

I also have two sets of aunts and uncles who are like my dad's brothers and sisters. First is Alice she's tiny but she packs a punch. She's always chipper and happy. She's head over heels for Jasper. Jasper is a Jedi, but we'll get to that later. Jasper has some of the best fighting skills in the family. He seems shy to those who don't know him but man he isn't.

Next of course there's Rosalie and Emmett. They are so in love and are not afraid to show it. Rosalie is gorgeous and could be a model but people would get suspicious when she didn't age though plastic surgery was becoming more common. Rosalie has a love for cars. She and my mom didn't use to get along but they're very close now. Emmett is Rosalie's lover. He's huge! He's build like a boulder. Uncle Emmett is the loudest and most inappropriate. He seems scary but he's a huge softy, especially when it comes to Rosalie and yours truly.

There are some special powers in my family... My dad is a mind reader, wooo-hooo! (Please note extreme sarcasm) My mom has a shield that can block mind powers from hers and other people's mind. Jasper can feel moods and manipulate them. My aunt Alice can see the future, which is why we're rolling in money. The family has been around for centuries plus a vampire that can predict the stock market and the lottery, so basically we're all filthy rich. And the last person with powers in my family is me. I can project my thoughts, memories, and emotions when i touch someone.

Now that my vampire family is out of the way we can get on to the... other people in my life. There's my biological grandpa, Charlie. He sort of knows...he knows we're not normal but doesn't want to know the full story. And of course there's my biological grandma Renee who is the other half of my namesake. Grandma Renee is amazing. She knows what is going on but for her own safety she keeps it from Phil, her husband, and continues to live in Arizona but she visits often.

Last but not least and definitely most confusing is my best friend, Jacob Black. He's a shape shifter; he can turn into a giant amber colored wolf to protect the Quilete reservation safe. He belongs to a whole pack and is co-alpha with Sam Uley. He used to be in love with my mother but he's over that now. Jacob has been by my side since my earliest memories. He transitioned from babysitter to older brother to best friend in a matter of years. In the past years things have shifted slightly between us. I realized I had a crush on my best friend when he only saw me as a little sister. Lately I've been struggling to hide my adoration for Jake from my father's mind reading abilities.

Now that you're caught up you can join me in my journey, whatever that journey might be.

"Renesmee Jacob's here!" My father called. My heart faltered for a minute and I heard Jake ask if I was okay.

"I'll be down in 10!" I said know they would all hear me. I had spent the night in the big house since I had a room here as well as in the cottage.

I looked around my room for something to wear, ugh I hated mornings!

"I think you need help." Alive giggled in the doorway. "At least that's what your dad said but I think he's tired of waiting downstairs with Jake." I chuckled and resigned myself to letting Alice pick my clothes out while I did my makeup. I never wore much makeup as my vampire side gave me a perfect complexion. My skin looked like porcelain so I didn't wear foundation. I curled my eyelashes and put some mascara on before sliding on some tinted lip balm.

"Don't go overboard Alice. Something casual." I called over my shoulder and I heard her huff.

"I picked you an outfit! What do you think?" I turned around to see what Alive had laid out.

"Alice!" I whined. "A skirt is not practical!" I heard three different chuckles from around the house.

I walked to Alice and put my hand on her face so no one would hear. _Something tight. Skinny jeans?_ She studied me for a moment before flying back into my walk-in. She sped around while I sat on the edge of my bed trying to be patient. Finally she stopped in front of me with dark wash skinny jeans and a tight olive-green shirt. She held them out to me and I took them. I changed quickly after Alice left the room, not that she hadn't seen me naked before. She left me some black combat boots by the door. I put them on and jog down the stairs trying to seem less excited than I actually was. Jake had been busy with the pack for the past three days so I hadn't seen much of him.

When I entered the room my dad was on one end of the couch and Jacob was on the other side. "No. Renesmee go change."

"Why?" I saw Jacob shift in the corner of my eye.

"Because that shirt is much too tight for the public. It's inappropriate."

I grumbled but went back upstairs with a plan.

"Jacob Black!" I heard my father cry out! He sounded exasperated. I wonder what Jake did.

I looked around my closet for the tank top Rose bought in L.A. Last time she went. It's hot pink and in bold black lettering it says FOREVER YOUNG, which is quite the inside joke around here. I find it and quickly change from my tight blouse to a loose but low-cut tank top.

I look in my full length mirror, I look sort of hot, I just hope Jake agrees. My dad growls from downstairs but I ignore him and come downstairs.

"Hi Jake!" I smile at him. "What are we doing today? Is there a plan?"

He stared at me blankly and my dad's growling became louder. Jacob snapped out of whatever had happened and sent me a heart-warming smile. I almost melted into a little puddle. "There isn't really a plan but the pack wants to see you! They've missed you!"

"We all know that what that really means is that you missed her Jake." Esme calls from the kitchen.

"It's cause I'm irresistible!" I giggle and winked at Jake. His eyes widened and my dad came in and glared at me. "Just kidding, Jesus christ!" I said to my father before returning my attention to Jake. "Sounds like a plan Stan."

Jake rolled his eyes; he was back to his usual self. "Pack a swim suit in case we go cliff diving."

"Alice?" I called casually up the staircase. She leaped down the stairs and land gracefully at my side. She placed a packed bag on my arm. "Thank you."

"No problem, have fun." She kissed my cheek and went back upstairs probably to make out with Jasper some more.

I kissed my dad goodbye. He still looked very angry about my adamant choice of clothing. "I am. I will be talking to your mother about this when she gets back from the store."

"Okay. Bye."

"Goodbye, be safe. You know I don't like it when you cliff dive."

I grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him out the door and to his car. He brought his new truck. "Toodles!" I called over my shoulder to the rest of my family.

**Let me know how you like it so far, please review!**


	2. Billy, Beaches, & a Bikini

**Sorry it's been so long, I've been so busy with swimming. I'm trying to write more often. Unlike what I said in the first chapter I won't be updating every two weeks, sorry guys. Enjoy the chapter!**

The Tale of an Unusual Love

Chapter 2: Billy, Beaches, &amp; Bikinis

Once we were out of range of my supernatural family to hear us and our thoughts Jake let out a sigh and relaxed. I giggled. "Too much Edward for you?"

"He's being extra sensitive to my thoughts lately. Isn't there a way for him to ignore my thoughts or something?"

"Well what were you thinking about that my dad got so mad?" I ask curiously.

"Oh...umm...just pack stuff." He said vaguely. I narrowed my eyes and he looked guilty. "Ness..."

"Whatever. It's fine. It's not like I tell you everything." I huffed with heavy sarcasm. It was technically a lie but I don't think he wants to think about how much I like him...but I did tell him everything else.

We drove in silence for a few minutes. He reached over and grabbed my hand. My heartbeat sped up even though this is a normal completely friendly thing for us. His hand still dwarfed mine. "I'm sorry Nessie..." He flashed me a sincere smile and my heart faltered. I gave his hand a quick squeeze before pulling away, touching Jacob was just too risky. I still had a hard time not sharing things through my gift and I didn't want to accidently send him my not-so-innocent thoughts about him."Are you okay Ness?" He asked hearing my heartbeat change.

"It's okay Jacob. I understand but next time, don't try to make an excuse. Just tell me you don't want to share."

"Sure sure." He said, I could tell we had moved on by the light tone he used. We drove with the windows down singing to the radio even though we didn't know the words.

"Do you want to stop at my house before we go to the beach so you can change?"

"Yeah and I want to say hi to Billy."

"Okay." It lapsed into silence as Jake force down the main road in forks. I was getting impatient, like my mother patience was not my forte.

"Calm down Ness, we'll be there soon." He chuckled, and just like that everything was light and joking again.

"Why did you bring the truck? Why couldn't we just run to the rez?" I pouted.

"Cause people get suspicious that I own a garage but I never drive a car."

"Sure sure" I joked using his catchphrase whole rolling my eyes.

"And anyways we're here now, aren't we?"

"Shut up." I sprang out the door and bounded gracefully up the steps to Jake and Billy's house. Billy net me in the porch with a smile. I hugged him tightly.

"We've missed you Ness, you haven't been around lately. Glad you're back dear." His deep baritone rumbled in my ear.

"Dad, you have to let Nessie go, she needs to go change. I told the pack we'd meet them at noon and it's already 11:30 and you know how long she takes to get ready." Jake said behind me.

"Oh hush Jake the pack can wait, it won't kill them." I said finally letting go of Billy and facing Jake. He let out a big sigh. I turned back around to look at Billy. "Have you eaten yet?"

"I was about to make myself a snack." He responds.

"Nonsense, I'll make you lunch before we leave." He tried to protest but Jake beat him to it.

"He's a grown man he can make his own lunch Ness, he doesn't need you to feed him." I ignored their protests and entered the house and headed for the kitchen.

"Don't worry; I'll get your bag from the truck." I heard Jake grumble and Billy laugh. I know Jake isn't actually mad at me especially since he loves it when his father and I get along.

"How does a quick steak and some of the macaroni salad I'm going to take to the boys?" I asked Billy.

"That sound fine, Nessie."

"If you don't feel like cooking you can always call me," I paused, "or you can just come over, I'm positive Esme would love to have company."

"That's too kind of you, but I'm not helpless."

I turned back to the stove and started to heat up a pan and boil some water for the macaroni. I heard Billy join Jake in the living room and continued to cook. I prepared the rest of the ingredients for the macaroni salad so I could just toss it together when he macaroni was done. I started Billy's steak and another one for Jake knowing he would eat it.

I plated Billy and Jake's food and took it to them when I was done. They said thank you and returned to the kitchen to finish packing the macaroni salad for the beach. Then I did the dishes at vampire for Billy's convenience.

As I passed through the living room again I grabbed my bag to change. The boys barely blinked when I went into the bathroom to change.

I opened up the bag that Alice had packed and found a note on the top. "I saw this coming so I went shopping. Your dad doesn't know, I hope Jake likes it. ;)" Under the note was a bikini, it was striped white and forest green. It was kinda sporty so it had enough support that I didn't need to worry, but it showed much more skin than I was used to. I smiled to myself and put the swimsuit on. I traded my skinny jeans for a pair of short cutoffs that Alice had packed and put my tank top back on. I left the bathroom.

"Jake?" I asked when I got to the living room and he didn't look up. "I'm ready, are you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" He looked at me with a confusion etched between his brows.

"Get up and go put your trunks on." I said. He nodded and got up. "That boy...I swear..." I muttered and Billy chuckled.

Jake came back down the stairs a minute later and grabbed his keys. He nodded at the door and called a goodbye to Billy before going to get in the truck.

"See you later Billy, remember what I said Mr." I waved at him from the doorway before turning and walking out, the sound of my flip flops echo until he starts the TV again.

The ride to the beach was quick. We pulled up and I hopped out of Jake's truck in a hurry. I had missed the pack as much as they had missed me.

"Hey Nessie's here!" Embry shouted. It took some time for the pack to warm up to me when I was little but now they're like my second family. Suddenly I was surrounded.

"Hi guys!" I laughed.

"Guys, your crushing her." Jake said. Just like that they were all off me.

"I was fine Jake, we both know that I'd say something if I wasn't." I rolled my eyes at how overprotective he was.

"Sure sure." And with that he carried our stuff to where the pack had been hanging out. Most of the pack followed Jake except Quil, Embry, and Seth.

"Come here!" And with that they tackled me. When I was released from a group bear hug I sucked in a deep breath and stood I fully.

"Woah, Ness! Did you grow again?" Seth asked.

"Uh...yeah probably." I said, unsure of why he asked so suddenly. "Why? Do I look all awkward and gangly again?"

"Ummm...no." Quil said uncertainly. He glanced towards the rest of the pack.

"Ness! You look hot now!" Embry said. Quill and Seth smacked him in the back of the head almost simultaneously. I almost choked; once I recovered I laughed.

"Sure.." I said and headed towards the fire, knowing Jake would be getting antsy.

Jake rushed me and threw me over his shoulder and headed for the water. "WAIT! WAIT! WAIT!" He kept going for the water. "JAKE CAN I LEAST TAKE MY TANK TOP AND SHORTS OFF?!" I screamed. He just laughed and kept going. Next thing I knew we were in the water and laughing. When we stopped laughing I looked at him seriously, "I'm going to get you back for that Jacob Black." He just nodded still laughing. I headed for the beach.

"Where are you going Ness?" He asked swimming behind me.

"I'm going to take my heavy ass clothes off and put them by the fire so maybe they'll dry." I rolled my eyes and started towards the fire. I joined the pack by the fire.

"Jake got you good." Seth laughed.

"Sure, but I'm gonna get him back. You'll see." I shimmied out of my shorts. I laid them on a nearby log and peeled off my shirt. Embry wolf-whistled and I remembered what I was wearing. I giggled and looked down at my body, and so did most of the pack.

"Renesmee," Jacob said and I could see that he was struggling to stay calm with me. The pack stood frozen staring at me, Jacob noticed and growled at them. Suddenly the pack found the fire and sand very very interesting.

"Jacob." I said, matching his turn. I heard Embry try to cover up a snicker with a cough. Jake didn't say anything but walked towards me briskly and pulled me towards the forest, grabbing my wet clothes on the way.

Once we were under the shade of the forest he turned to me and stared at my face. "What the hell are you wearing," ,his eyes flashed down my body quickly before they returned to my face, "or should I say not wearing?"

"It's called a bikini Jacob and I don't see why it's a big deal."

"It's a big deal because," he paused.

"Exactly! You can't think of a reason you're making such a big deal out of this! It's just clothes, it doesn't matter!"

"It's a big deal because you aren't covered up, it's inappropriate! You can't walk around like that in front of the pack or any other guy they look at you like-like," Jake struggled for words but I knew.

"Like the woman I am. It's inappropriate now because I have boobs and a big but now? Is that it? Because plenty of women wear bikini's and nobody else freaks out like you are!"

"But you aren't a woman! You're barely 9!" Tears stung my eyes; Jake has never thrown my age back at me. Jake was the one person who always treated me like my mental and physical age. I'm almost fully grown, I look about 16 and mentally I'm about 20. Jake has always understood. I see yet again that he sees me as a little sister, key word little,

I shove past him and walk back towards the beach. The pack is talking but I know they heard everything. Seth throws me a sympathetic glance as I throw my wet clothes on and grab my bag. I hear Jake calling my name but I don't answer, I don't even turn around to look. The tears are flowing freely down my face when I go. I start running with no plan of talking to Jacob anytime soon.

**Oooo DRAMA! The next chapter should be up soon, I've already started it.**


	3. How did I end up here?

The Tale of an Unusual Love

Chapter 3: How did I end up here?

I took off running not knowing where I was going and somehow I ended up here; standing in front of Leah Clearwater's house. Leah warmed up to us eventually. She took a lot longer than the rest of the pack and she still doesn't choose to hang out with us or even see us but she's cordial. She's even kinda friendly with me, but still I don't know how I ended up here.

I knock on the door deciding that if it goes badly I was already having a horrible day. I feel like maybe Leah will understand what I'm feeling. I hear footsteps and then the door swings open. Leah looks shocked at finding me on her doorstep soaking wet with ocean water and dried tear tracks on my cheeks and red puffy eyes.

"I'll get you some dry clothes and make cider while you change, then you're gonna tell me what happened." She says without a trace of anger. She opens the door wider and retreats further into the house. I see her head down the hall and she returns a few moments later with some dry sweats and shirt from the rez high school. I mumble a thank you and head to go change.

When I come out of the bathroom in warm dry clothes I find Leah sitting cross-legged on the couch with two steaming mugs on the coffee table. She pays the seat next to her and gives me a tentative smile. I sit down next to her and we turn to face each other. She hands me a mug of steaming apple cider.

"So what stupid thing did Jake do?" She says after we've both had some cider.

"How do you know it was Jake?" I asked confused.

"Because he's the only one who could have you this worked up. Plus you came to me, which means that you're fighting with Jake cause you didn't go to talk to him like if it was your family and you wouldn't want go to your family with a problem between you and Jake anymore." She gave me a knowing look and I must've looked dumbstruck because she laughed.

"Hold on a minute I need to do something so my family doesn't freak out." I got off the couch and grabbed my bag. I retrieved my phone and I dialed the number of the one person I didn't want to talk to.

Jake answered after the first ring. "Nessie? Where are you? I've been texting and calling-are you okay? I'm sorry."

"Shut up Jacob. I'm still extremely angry with you but I need to know if you told my parents I left yet."

"Ness, are you okay?"

"I'm physically fine Jacob, now answer the damn question!" I said angrily.

"I didn't tell anyone yet and the pack is under orders to not tell anyone what happened unless I say." He said dejectedly. "Where are you?"

"You aren't gonna tell my parents anything, if they ask you're going to tell them that I'm with you and we're having a great time with the pack and if they ask to talk to me tell them I'm busy with the pack."

"Where are you really? You didn't leave the state did you?" He asked worriedly.

"Jacob! Tell me you'll do it."

"Fine, where are you really?"

"...I'm with Leah."

"If you're not here by 9 tonight I'm calling your parents. We need to talk, I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you are Jacob, I'll talk to you later." I hung up without waiting for a response. I immediately started crying and Leah was there to catch me when I sank to my knees.

"Oh Ness," Leah said sympathetically. She brushed the hair out of my face as I sobbed; the way she did it was almost maternal. "Ness, you have breathe. Calm down. Match my breathing, I don't know what to do if you pass out."

I started trying to match Leah's breaths. After a few moments my breathing had calmed enough that I could talk. "Thank you Leah."

She nodded and pulled me towards the couch. "Can you tell me what happened now?" She asked gently. I sniffed and she looked at me with her deep brown eyes that were so much like Jacobs and I almost fell apart again.

"I'm in love with Jacob." I stated, my emotions made me blunt. Leah just looked at me waiting before. I waited for a reaction.

"...and?" She said.

"What do you mean "and" aren't you shocked?" I asked.

"Um, no. It's really obvious," my eyes must've grown 10 times in size because Leah rushed to say, "at least to everyone but Jake. He's an idiot and so blinded by his own emotions."

I just stared at Leah for a few minutes before deciding to move on before I gave myself more of a headache. "I've been in love with him for a little over a year now, and he's so oblivious. He still treats me like a little sister." Leah snorted but waved me off when I gave her a questioning look. "But even if he treats me like a little sister he's always understood my special situation with my physical and mental growth. He was the one person who treated me like I was my mental age not the 9 year old I am."

"Okay..."

"I've been trying to get him to notice that I'm not a little girl anymore, I'm a woman now. I started wear tighter jeans and lower cut shirts. He still didn't seem to notice."

"Jake has a thick head." Leah laughed and laughed with her for a moment before returning to the sullen mood.

"Today we were going to the beach to hang with the pack and swim and cliff-dive and Alice packed my bag. I changed at Billy and Jake's before we came to the beach and then put my clothes back on. After he threw me in the water with my clothes on I took my clothes off on the beach and when Jake saw that I had a bikini on he freaked. He dragged me away and tried to force me back into my wet clothes. Then when I wanted to know why he got so mad he basically said that I was just a little girl and little girls shouldn't wear bikinis." I was crying now. "He used my age against me; I didn't choose to be this. It's not my fault I'm half-vampire and grow at a supernatural rate." Leah scooted closer and gave me a hug.

"He's such an idiot..." She muttered as I cried into her shoulder.

"He doesn't love me, he still sees me as a little girl he has to babysit! He's probably gonna hate me now!" I sobbed.

Leah calmed me down again with her motherly instinct. "Look Ness, I promise you that Jake could never hate you. And you aren't just some girl he has to babysit, Jake has never had to do anything for you; he's wanted to." I nodded. "I think you should cut Jake some slack, everyone makes mistakes. Admit it even you had to adjust to how fast you grow, right?"

"Yeah," I paused, "it's hard to wake up one day and suddenly have crazy teenage hormone and an unrecognizable body."

"Exactly. And it took your family time to adjust too but Jake took it in stride. You should forgive him if he finally cracked. This new change finally pushed him over the edge give him a break."

"I never considered how confusing it is for everyone else..." I said.

"As for him not seeing you like," she paused, "that, you should just give him some time. He's just getting used to the fact that you've changed some more."

"Thank you Leah."

"Anytime Ness, I mean it. I'm here for you. I know I don't have the best past with you and your family but I'm over it now."

"I really appreciate it Leah."

"Yeah yeah," she waved me off, "now go home clean up and then go talk to Jake."

**Kinda a cliffie... Her conversation with JAke should be up within the week but I make no promises. Please review!**


	4. Resolving Problems and Hard Questions

**WOO-HOO 4th chapter!**

Chapter 4: Resolving Problems and Hard Questions

I let my thoughts wander on my run home. The problem though when I let my mind wander is that it always makes a beeline to Jake. By the time I approached the range of my father's abilities I started reciting the ABC's. No more thoughts of Jake. I know of better ways of blocking my father out that's less obvious when I need to but I'm just too tired to do it.

"Why does she smell like Leah?" I heard Emmett ask as I approached the house.

"I don't know, she's blocking me out." I heard my dad tell everyone.

When I entered the big house the entire family was sitting in the living room trying to act casual but I knew they had been waiting. Alice probably had some sort of vision.

"Honey what's wrong?" My mother asked me gently. My mind slipped and Jacob's face flashed in my mind. My father growled.

I turned to my dad and said coldly, "Don't say anything. It's my business not anyone else's." I continued my way to my bedroom. He just stared at me. The living room was dead silent.

"Is she okay?" I heard my mother ask my dad. I took off the clothes Leah gave me and got in a scalding hot shower. I scrubbed and scrubbed trying to get the feeling of humiliation off my skin.

I stayed in the shower until the water turned cold. When I got out I put on my favorite pair of jeans and a striped long sleeve. I was going for comfort not sexy. I pulled my hair into a high pony and slid on my favorite pair of combat boots.

"I'm going to the Rez, don't try to stop me." I said quietly as I came down the stairs. The whole family was exactly as I left them.

"You don't get to just tell us your leaving Renesmee." My mother scolded.

"And you're not going to see Jake until I know what he did that made you so upset." My dad said strictly. I sighed.

"Fine. How about this, I take Alice out of your range and tell her what happened and then she can come and justify that it's okay for me to leave or you can say I can't go and I'll find a way to go anyway."

He sighed and Alice stood up and dragged me out the door.

"I don't like this new teenage Renesmee..." I heard my dad sigh. I could imagine him pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

I ran with Alice to the line where my dad couldn't hear us anymore. The moment we were free I let my mind go and Jacob flooded my mind.

"You're more stubborn than your mother." Alice giggled. I let a laugh slip.

"Alice you have to let me go."

"Show me." She held out her hand for me. I grabbed her hand and showed her what happened at the beach. When I let go she just looked at me for a second before she nodded towards the forest that stretched out behind her. "Go. I'll vouch for you. I think Jacob needs you."

"Thank you Alice, please don't let dad know what happened." I pleaded.

"I'll try; now go." She shooed me with her hands.

I took off. I ran for the Rez. I went straight for Jake and Billy's house. Billy was sitting on the porch when I got there. "He's at the cliffs." Billy said to me.

"Thanks Billy." I took off again only slowing when I reached the beach.

"Jake?" I asked. I saw his figure hunched over sitting on a log looking out over the cliffs. He spun around.

"Ness?"

"I'm sorry." We said in unison. I came and stood by him. He straddled the log and I sat next to him.

"Why are you sorry Ness? It's me that was wrong."

"I shouldn't have run off," I paused and he stopped me with the wave of his hand.

"I was out of line, who am I to tell you what you can and can't wear. And I'm sorry I used your chronological age against you."

"It's okay, I talked to Leah and I understand some things better now." His eyes go wide.

"What did she tell you?" He asks frantically.

"She explained how I should cut you some slack because me growing so fast is hard on everyone and even you slip up and need a minute sometimes." His relaxes and he nods gently. "And maybe I shouldn't have warn a bikini like that...I just wanted the pack to see me as mature. I didn't want them to treat me like a little girl anymore."

"Oh trust me they don't think of you as a little girl..." I heard him growl under his breath. I giggled a little.

"That still didn't warrant me to drag you away and try to force you to put your clothes back on, I'm not your parent. I just wasn't prepared for it and it took me by surprise."

"Jake?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Shut up. A serious one."

"Anything Ness." He looked me in the eye and I could tell he meant it. Jacobs eyes said everything even if his mouth didn't, that's part of why I loved them.

"Why does it bug you? It is because you think of me like a little sister?" His eyes looked to where his hands were folding in between the two of us.

"That's two questions."

"And you're dodging them." I laughed.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen you are my best friend. I see you as an equal, not a little sister. I hang out with you because I want to not because I'm forced. "

"Then why, as my best friend, does it bug you?"

"It bugs me because even as your best friend I look out for you. And it's disrespectful when guys look at you like a piece of meat because you have a boobs and a bigger butt now. And when you showed up in a bikini here even the pack began to drool. If you wanted them to see you as a woman you succeeded. Now Brady can't stop thinking about you."

"Really?" He just acknowledged that have womanly assets now, what does that mean?

"How do you not notice the way guys look at you?" He asks with wide eyes.

"Uhhh..." What am I supposed to say? I don't notice anyone else but you when we're together? Cause first of all that sounds corny and second of all that would tell him my feelings. "I don't know?" He chuckles.

"Ness I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, I'll cut you a break this once." I giggled. He scooped me up into a big bear-hug.

"We should get you home before your family comes searching."

"Okay...I didn't leave on the best conditions so..." We started running inland from the cliffs toward my house.

"What did you do?" He laughed.

"I kinda didn't tell them why I came home smelling like Leah or why I had been crying or what we were fighting about? And I told them that if they didn't let me come to the Rez I'd find a way to do it anyway," I paused while Jake laughed, "they didn't like that very much." Jake's laughter got louder.

"How did you get out?"

"I took Alice to the border and showed her what happened and sent her back to vouch for me and keep my secret." I giggled.

"I'm sure that went over great..." Sarcasm filled his voice.

"I'm sure they're still trying to figure out why I came home in Leah's clothes."

"Why'd you go to Leah's?" His brows were pulled together when he glanced at me.

"I didn't know where else to go, plus Leah and I have some things in common. I think we could be good friends."

"She was actually nice?" Jake's voice was colored with disbelief.

"Yeah, she said she's past her differences with my family and I."

"It's about damn time!"

"Maybe if the guys were nice to her and stopped referring to her as "the pack's bitch" she would've been nice a long time ago." I rolled my eyes and slapped him on his chest.

"Am I taking you to the main house where your family is waiting or are we bypassing the main house to the cottage?"

"Main house," I sighed, "I'll be in even more trouble if I don't see them tonight."

"Okay."

We slowed as we approached the house. It was quiet inside but the lights were on and I could tell they were right where I left them except for Esme who was in the kitchen, probably making food for Jake and I.

"Bye Ness, see you to-"

"Oh no Jacob Black, you are coming inside." I heard my father say from the living room. Jake groaned.

"I'm sorry Jake."

"Cause your Dad's mad?" He asked.

"No for this, Nana? Is that your famous lasagna and brownies I smell?" I dashed inside. I heard Emmett laugh.

"She really threw you to the wolves, sorry for the pun, mutt." I heard Rosalie say.

"I see your feeling better Renesmee.." Esme mused.

"Yeah. Jake and I sorted some things out."

"I'm glad; it's horrible when you two fight." Nana said. "Now go save him; the lasagna still has 3 minutes left." She shooed me out of the kitchen.

"Daddy, leave Jake alone." I said when I walked into the living room.

"Renesmee this is not your business."

"Oh really?" I walked over to Jake's side and pressed my hand to his cheek. _Esme made lasagna. Come on. _My dad growled.

"Edward let it go." My mom entered the house.

"Fine. Renesmee, your mother and I are going to the cottage for the night. I'm going to come check on you at 10 and Jake better be gone." He came over and kissed the top of my head before dashing out the door; mom followed.

"He's mad at me." Jake stated.

"Really? I didn't have to be an empath to know that." Jasper said from the couch where he and Emmett were playing GTA5.

"Oh hush, leave the poor boy alone. He's had a hard day." Esme entered the room. Jake blushed. Jake loves Esme, she treats Jake like another one of her kids and Jake sees her as a mother figure. "Come on the lasagna's ready." Esme nodded towards the kitchen.

"Thank you Esme." With that Jake bolted for the kitchen looking for food.

The rest of the night Jake and I hung out like always and I went to bed happy.

**Awww... How sweet? All of their problems are solved and they're happy...for now. Hit the review button and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
